Ready For Love
by CrescentKnight7
Summary: Now that things have quieted down in Shin Makoku, there is nothing to deter the foreshadowed wedding between His Majesty Maou, Yuuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefield. YuuriWolfram, eventually YuuriKonrad
1. A Wonderful Misunderstanding

Title: Ready For Love

Chapter One: A Wonderful Misunderstanding

Anime: Kyou Kara Maou

Summary: Now that things have quieted down in Shin Makoku, there is nothing to deter the foreshadowed wedding between His Majesty Maou, Yuuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefield.

* * *

Shibuya Yuuri held up a hand in greeting as he saw the familiar figure of Murata Ken approaching from down the sidewalk.

* * *

Greta smiled, her short maroon locks bouncing as she ran across the open courtyard of Blood Pledge Castle. She stopped abruptly, as a stray blue jay swooped down her path and soared up to land on the window sill of the second floor. 

The curious blue jay chirped happily, flapping its wings twice before its dark eyes settled on the occupants of the room.

* * *

Gwendal went to sit behind his desk, one of his hands automatically taking the feather pen, eyes scanning the mounts of paper stacked on his desk. Heaving a heavy sigh he spared the blue jay a glance, a small barely discernable smile gracing his lips before he began his work. 

"Aniue!" Wolfram, forgetting to knock as usual, barged through the door, immediately crossing the room and slamming his hands down on the grand oak desk.

Gwendal, brows creased in slight irritation, didn't bother to look at his younger sibling already knowing, from past experience, what was coming.

"Why hasn't he returned yet! It's been over a month and still he hasn't come back!" Wolfram ground out, arms crossed as he started his pacing about the room. "He's the Maou for Shinou's sake! Why hasn't he returned!"

Gwendal paused in his writing, Wolfram had a point. Yuuri had been absent longer than usual, but that was respectfully so. Shin Makoku was in a relative sense at peace with the Big and Small Shimaron alike. Most of the countries, mazaku and human alike were either neutral or in alliance with Shin Makoku.

Wolfram who'd continued to rave about Yuuri's absence turned to face Gwendal then, emerald orbs ablaze. "Are you listening, Aniue?"

Gwendal gave a grunt, a disgruntled frown on his lips from having been caught not paying attention.

Emerald orbs settled on the mounts of paperwork littering the desks surface, somewhere underneath the soft locks of blonde tresses a light bulb went off. "You know, Aniue… if Yuuri and I had been married already I could sign all this paperwork while he's back at his beloved earth."

Cheri-sama entered then, a bright smile on her rosy lips as she grabbed onto her youngest son and proceeded to fuss over him. "A wedding! That's just what we need in such a boring time like this!" Cheri cooed, softly rubbing Wolframs cheek with hers.

"Mother…" Gwendal tried to deter.

"Now, Gwendal-" she said, abruptly releasing the young disheveled blond.

"Mothe-"

"Gwendal, I want you to start contacting everyone, inform them about the wedding between His Majesty and Wolfram." She said in a strict voice. Both Wolfram and Gwendal gulped at the air of fiery determination surrounding her.

* * *

Yuuri sniffled, nose twitching irritably before he sneezed, body rising from the hard chair a few seconds. "Ano, Murata?" he questioned blinking his eyes rapidly and rubbing at his suddenly cold nose. 

Sitting across from him, Murata flipped a couple of pages from the multiple books on the table. "Yeah?"

"What are we doing here? You said we were going to go to the carnival…" Yuuri frowned to himself, settling down into his crossed arms. He idly reached out, drawing small figures in the cold wood.

Murata looked up then, a small smile gracing his lips as he looked across at the melancholy maou. "Shibuya…" he whispered more to himself. "You miss the other world, don't you?"

Yuuri was silent for a moment it was true, he did miss the other world. But then again why wouldn't he. They hadn't been transported back for over a month. He hadn't paid it much attention the first two weeks, summer had just started and he'd been preoccupied with practice and volunteering as a coach for the new little league team.

His mother too had started fussing over him more than usual. He could only guess why, he thought irritably, remembering how his sixteenth birthday was coming up in a little less than two weeks.

Onyx orbs locked on his imaginary artwork before leaning back against his chair. "…yeah...I do."

Murata shut his book, standing and collecting the scattered books on the table and disappearing around the corner. Shibuya blinked confused,' where's he going now?' he thought.

Murata returned minutes later, a bag in hand. "Well?" he said, grabbing their lunch pack on the table top. "What are you waiting for?"

Yuuri blinked, "Huh"

"I thought you wanted to go to the carnival."

Yuuri brightened up then, smiling whole-heartedly as he grabbed his jacket and they headed off.


	2. Of Preparations and Lost Maous

Title: Ready For Love

Chapter Two: Of Preparations and Lost Maous

Anime: Kyou Kara Maou

Summary: Now that things have quieted down in Shin Makoku, there is nothing to deter the foreshadowed wedding between His Majesty Maou, Yuuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefield.

* * *

Yozak waved, a charming grin on his lips as saw the commander off. Crystal clear, blue depths shinned with his inner thoughts as he reared his own horse around and headed back to the village. He could only hope that the young maou had returned.

Where most couldn't even begin to imagine what was going on through the handsome commanders head, Yozak could readily guess. He didn't need any special powers to tell him how the commander lived for Yuuri, nor how he'd do anything and everything in his power and then some for him. But then again everyone and anyone could see that.

What was really extravagent was how Yuuri brought life and love into the commanders life. Whenever those two were together, Yozak could see how his commander would smile at his majesty, and really mean it. He could tell. His commander was only ever truly happy around the young maou.

Yozak heaved a sigh, taking a glance over his shoulders towards the familiar castle in the distance.

He could only hope that His Majesty would return soon, his absence had left things feeling dreary, even more so for a certain commander.

* * *

Konrad slowed his horse to a stop before the large iron gates of Blood Pledge Castle. He barely acknowledge the two guards at the gate as one yelled for a third to open the gate.

"His Majesty Maou has yet to return, Sir." One of the guards informed him.

Konrad nodded absently. He'd been sent out to patrol the neighboring towns when Yuuri had left. It had been an easy enough job and he'd been happy to do it in hopes that when he'd finished, Yuuri would return. He'd headed out twice since then, each time hoping to return to the brightly smiling face of His Majesty only to be met with disappointment.

He gently nudged his horse forward as the large iron gate lifted enough to pass through.

* * *

'I wonder what Konrad's doing now?' Yuuri pulled at the soft, if frizzy, stick of cotton candy in his hand. 'He's probably off in town capturing crooks, being the knight in shinning armor, rescuing damsels in distress...'

"Shibuya, look!" Murata pointed at one of the many games around them.

Murata stopped then, pausing before a large rollercoaster called Nightmare. He eagerly watched the cart of passengers twist and turn in gravity defying loops. So enthralled was he that he failed to notice when the day dreaming maou wandered off into the crowd.

"Mm, let's ride that one, Shibuya!" Murata turned, a happy smile plastered on his face, only to be met with air. "Shibuya?"

* * *

Hazel orbs widened slightly, their owner watching in bewilderment as the countless number of maids and soldiers hurried about. Some carrying about trays of bowls, wine glasses, and countless other items. Others hurried about with numerous silks and cloths, yet others still hurridly rearranging and replacing ornaments and flowers alike.

'What in Shin Makoku...?' was Konrads only thought.

"Ah! Sir Weller, you've returned!" Gisela smiled kindly as she noticed the commander.

Konrad shook his head, his usual smile gracing his lips as he dismounted his horse and inclined his head towards the young doctor. "If I may ask, what is this all about?" he questioned, gesturing towards the busy workers in the courtyard.

Gisela took on a thoughtful look, smiling out at nothing in particular. "This...well this is in preparation for -"

"Sir Weller!"

Gisela and Konrad both turned, watching as a guard from the gate hurried to them.

"Sir Weller, Ulrike-sama requests your presense at once."

Konrad nodded, dismissing the guard and excusing himself. He mounted his horse and headed out of the gate and towards Shinou Temple in a steady gallop.


	3. Downtime and Chilling Orders

Title: Ready For Love

Chapter Three: Downtime and Chilling Orders

Anime: Kyou Kara Maou

Summary: Now that things have quieted down in Shin Makoku, there is nothing to deter the foreshadowed wedding between His Majesty Maou, Yuuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefield.

* * *

Anissina was never one to pass up an opportunity to use her inventions, or create new ones for that matter. Upon hearing news of the upcoming wedding, she had insisted on taking care of the preparations herself. Wolfram had courteously agreed,but not before long hours of Anissinas tormenting persistence. 

Currently she had enlisted Cheri-sama and Gisela to take care of the wardrobe and flower arrangements while she focused on catering and arranging the center hall for the ceremony.

Wolfram watched agitatedly as Anissina ordered soldiers and servants alike, about the room. Curtains were being replaced and pulled back to let some of the mid-afternoon light shine through. Chairs and tables were brought in and arranged about the room all in an outlying position that left room in the center for dancing.

* * *

Murata couldn't help the frown that marred his usually bright smile. Yuuri had disappeared over an hour ago without a trance and the great sage had hadmuch luck in finding the elusive maou. He knew for certain Shibuya hadn't been transported to the other world or he'd have sensed the inevitable magical surge. 

His train of thought came to a stop as he spotted a small group of high school girls coming his way.

"Excuse me, ladies" he said, a charming smile playing on his lips.

The red head of the group blushed prettily, her two companions sharing a look over the shorter girl's shoulders as they noticed the suddenly flustered state of their friend.

"You see, I'm in a bit of a jam." Murata continued. "I've misplaced a friend of mine and I'm starting to worry he might have gotten himself into some trou-" He stopped abruptly causing the three girls to blink curiously at him before turning to stare behind them trying to see what had caught his attention.

"Ah, well ladies it seems my friend didn't wander off to far after all." With one last smile and a small bow Murata raced off into the crowded boardwalk where he'd glimpsed the familiar smiling blue dolphin of the little league team Shibuya and he had been coaching since the start of summer.

* * *

Upon dismounting his horse, Konrad was greeted by two maidens dressed in matching white kimonos. 

"Good afternoon, Sir Weller." They greeted, inclining their heads in unison. "Ulrike-sama has been awaiting your arrival. If you will follow us, we were instructed to bring you to her upon your arrival."

Turning in unison they lead the young commander through the open gate doors and across the familiar open courtyard.

Warm chocolate orbs caught on the majestic fountain located in the center of the courtyard. Almost instantly memories of a surprised Yuuri and the brightly smiling great sage appearing in the stilled water played through Konrad's mind.

"Sir Weller, this way please."

Snapped out of his thoughts and back to reality, Konrad realized he'd stopped walking and with a small shake ofhis head resumed his trek.

* * *

Large dark orbs starred out over the rolling waves. A soft breeze cooling sun-heated skin as it rolled over the still form of one Shibuya Yuuri. He shivered, drawing up his knees to his chest as he crossed his arms over them, resting his chin on top. A soft wind blew about him, whispering too softly to make out anything but a soft howl. 

Large waves crashed upon the seashore where a couple walked silently hand in hand, taking a romantic stroll. A light blush spread across his nose as he noticed the intimate embrace for the first time.

Behind them the setting sun enveloped the two figures, highlighting the forms in a pale yellow light, making it hard to discern any features other than their forms. A wisp of rich brown strands caught Yuuri's attention and he lifted his head trying to get a better look.

The figures stood facing each other now; leaning closer for what Yuuri knew was an inevitable kiss. A sudden movement caught his eye and he starred dumbfounded for a moment as he realized something that should've been more than obvious. Water trunks. It was all the young maou could do not to bury his head in the sand as he realized they were both male.

'Why me…' he groaned inwardly.

Starring past the occupied couple, Yuuri watched what was left of the sun die down, seemingly engulfed by the rolling high tides. Closing his eyes as the full weight of the day reached him, he contented himself in playing back memories of his time in Shin Makoku, non-the-wiser to the approaching form of a certain great sage.

"…Shibuya?"

It took a second for Yuuri to realize he was no longer alone. Beside him the familiar mop of sun-kissed blonde hair shifted with the passing breeze.

"…sorry…" His muttered apology made Murata lean back in quiet surprise.

"It's okay."

Murata smiled, shaking his head as he looked up towards the darkening sky where small twinkles of light made themselves known one by one. He looked deep in thought as he watched a passing spotlight loom over them and back. He nodded to himself then, as if making up his mind about a secret only he knew.

"Well then," he started, turning a bright smile towards the curious maou. "Shall we get going?"

Yuuri's deep sigh and newly formed pout as he stood and dusted of his sand ridden shorts was his only answer.

"Come along then Shibuya, there's no time like the present."

Yuuri paused for a moment, blinking in silent wonderment. Murata had always had a habit of saying the weirdest things, something that left Yuuri feeling a little more than unnerved when they were pulled into mischief or some sort of trouble inadvertly afterwards.

Murata smiled to himself as he watched Yuuri get lost in thought, eyes wide and a small pout on his lips, absolutely adorable. Oh, if only Shibuya could see himself now, Murata would get a kick out of that. Stifling the laugh he knew was bound to escape, he turned back to the wide expanse of open water and couldn't hold back the subconscious smile that spread across his lips; that secretive sort of smile that said he knew something that others were totally clueless about.

"Eh, Shibuya... How about a quick dip before we go? It'd be such a shame to come all the way here and go back dry?"

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" 

Ulrike nodded, hands draped at her sides as she worried her bottom lip for a moment. A frown settled on her lips as she motioned for him to step closer. "Sir Weller, His Majesty Shinou – he's…" she stopped herself, brows furring as she tried to think of a way to explain. She bit her lip once more, worrying the already tender flesh as she looked up into the commanders worried brown orbs.

"Does this have to do with Yuuri's unexplained absence as of late?"

Ulrike remained quiet, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to regain her courage. She had to do this, it was Shinou's wish.

"Ulrike-sama, please, if this has to do with Yuuri I must know if I am to protect him."

Konrad didn't like the looks of this. He'd rarely, if ever, seen Ulrike so flustered and uncertain when it came to His Majesty Shinou. He watched as she looked back at the large stone tablet that kept her connected to Shinou even in the afterlife.

"Sir Weller, you must understand that His Majesty Shinou knows what's best. Because of this he fears that this sudden turn of events is not in Shin Makokus' best interest." She took a deep breath, eyes closing for a few seconds before turning soulful vibrant orbs of lavender onto the half mazoku.

Konrad frowned slightly, the action itself barely noticeable for anyone that had not been watching him closely. "What do you mean by _this sudden turn of events_?"

With an apologetic smile playing on her lips she said, "His Majesty Shinou does not approve of the marriage between His majesty Yuuri and Lord Von Bielefield. You, Sir Weller, are to put a stop to this union."

The Rutenberg Patriot went cold.


	4. Inconceivable Surprises

Title: Ready For Love

Chapter Four: Returning Maou's and Inconceivable Surprises

Anime: Kyou Kara Maou

Summary: Now that things have quieted down in Shin Makoku, there is nothing to deter the foreshadowed wedding between His Majesty Maou, Yuuri Shibuya and Wolfram von Bielefield.

* * *

Yuuri sneezed. 

The soft current of air hitting his dampened skin, making the fine hairs in the back of his neck stand as goose bumps ran along his skin. He shivered, wiping at his cold nose before rubbing his arms in an act to regain the heat he'd lost in his momentary "swim".

It'd started out innocent enough, he remembered, with Murata splashing him as they soaked their feet in the cool, salty waters of the open water. In an act of retaliation, he'd waded out after the blonde until they were both submerged up to their waists, engaging in an all-out water fight. Murata had come up behind the sputtering Yuuri after the maou had been overrun by a wave. He launched himself at the unsuspecting Yuuri and successfully dunked both Yuuri and himself in the dark depths below and into the familiar whirlpool that would transport them to the other world.

Now after weeks of arguing with Murata, trying to get the all-knowing sage to transport them to the other world, and not to mention his own numerous failed attempts at returning alone, he was finally back.

* * *

Over an hour had passed since Ulrike had told him of Shinous' commands and ultimately destroyed what ever hope he'd had of regaining his childhood friendship with Wolfram. 

"_His Majesty Shinou does not approve of the marriage between His majesty Yuuri and Lord Von Bielefield. You, Sir Weller, are to put a stop to this union."_ Ulrike's words had pierced both his mind and heart with her words.

'Why now…' he thought, an ironic smile playing at his lips. He'd been so close to regaining touch with Wolfram, so close to having that devotion, pride, and love the younger had presented in their earlier years, before Wolfram had known of his half-mazoku, half-human origin.

Wolfram would hate him; he knew that for sure, he would brand him a traitor as both a brother and friend. Despite his outward distaste for Yuuri's too trusting nature and familiarity with everyone around him, new or old, Wolfram couldn't hide the fact that he was falling, fast and hard, for the oblivious maou.

He'd come to known that Wolframs usual grumpy mood during an adventure or simply after finding Yuuri and Konrad alone was out of jealousy. Jealous of the clear bond between his elder brother and his other world fiancée. He couldn't stand the fact that Konrads knowledge, and his own lack-there-of kept him out of the loop when it came to their conversations.

Earlier that week, he had been trying to spend some time with Wolfram before heading out on patrol. The stubborn blonde had been reluctant at first, claiming that there was no need to since he was just being sociable for the sake of a certain "wimp". Konrad had known better, but had let the flustered youth be, choosing instead to head out to the stables.

Imagine his surprise when a pouting Wolfram had shown up, but an hour later, muttering about an "unfair, stubborn aniue". Konrad had later heard from Cherri herself that Gwendal had threatened to ground the blonde for refusing to spend quality time with his elder brother. Wolfram had been outraged but had complied none-the-less.

A small smile played at his lips despite his current state, he remembered how much fun they'd had that day, though Wolfram had insisted it had been nothing but "troublesome".

Taking a deep breath he moved away from the cool wall he'd been leaning against and headed towards the courtyard with no clue as to the two "little" surprises waiting for him.

* * *

"Maybe we should get out of here before we catch a cold," Murata offered with a muttered, "or mistaken for criminals – breaking and entering." He hadn't forgotten the "warm" welcome they'd received when they'd first arrived at the Shinou temple without invitation. 

Yuuri nodded, climbing out of the fountain as he was faced with an image of Gunter fussing over him or being hooked up to hundreds of machines as Anissina used him as her guinea pig to invent a cold ridding machine. Yuuri blanched.

"Well…that's odd…"

"What's odd?" Yuuri asked absently as he took off his shirt and rung out the water.

"Well look around, what do you see?"

Yuuri blinked, looking out at their surroundings and finding nothing. "There's nothing here," he said dumbfounded.

"Exactly," Murata frowned, something he didn't do often unless faced with troubling thoughts or a problem.

Yuuri starred for a moment before he seemed to realize what Murata meant. "We're in Shin Makoku…and nobody's here." Black orbs doubled in size. "Eh, Murata?" He faced the blonde with a twinkle in his eyes. "We're in Shin Makoku and nobody's here!"

Murata blinked before he broke out into a grin, laughing. He stopped suddenly, catching a movement over the grinning Shibuyas' shoulder and noticed the surprised looking commander standing underneath the archway. "Well, there hadn't been."

Yuuri turned, catching sight of the now composed commander heading their way. "Konrad!" He greeted, enthusiastically.

"Heika, Geika." Konrad nodded to two wet teens. "We should get you both dried up before you catch something."

* * *

"He's back?" Wolfram asked; eyes wide in a mix of surprise and worry. With all the arrangements taking place he'd totally forgotten about what he was going to say to Yuuri when he returned. It was a confrontation he'd known was inevitable but it didn't make him feel any better about the outburst he knew would come. 

Dorcas nodded, "Sir Weller just arrived with His Majesty and His Highness."

Wolfram nodded, dismissing the soldier as he headed out to the balcony of his room where the familiar voice of his newly arrived fiancée could be heard loud and clear.

* * *

Yuuri stared around the courtyard with wide unbelieving eyes. "W-what is all this?" He whispered in a voice that closely resembled a child who was trying to decide whether they were awake or still dreaming. 

Konrad and Murata followed him as he toured around the castle, the look present on his face similar to seeing someone for the first time. Murata gave a weak smile, getting an idea of what they were in store for once the maou came out of his dream like trance. "Eh, Shibuya, it's not that bad…"

Yuuri stopped suddenly, causing Murata to walk into him and almost fall if it weren't for Konrad reaching out to steady him.

"Not that bad..." Yuuri repeated silently. "Not that _bad_." He repeated once more. "Are we even looking at the same thing!" Yuuri looked ready to faint as he scanned the courtyard once more, eyes obviously avoiding the new addition placed in the center of it all.

"Shibuya," Murata placed a hand on the unsteady maous shoulders. "I think it's..._quaint_. It shows they support your engagement to Sir Bielefield is all, nothing to get so worked up about." He gestured to the stone statue situated in the middle of a small garden.

Konrad was sure that hadn't been there before, he would have noticed something so- _quaint_ was what his highness had said. The sculpture itself had to be at least twenty-five feet tall; depicting Yuuri and Wolfram wrapped in the throes of a kiss. He knew that that in itself was something Yuuri would worry about, looking at it as a blow to his pride. But as he took a closer look, he could see Yuuri was more concerned with what was behind the statue. Taking a couple of steps to get a better look he gave Yuuri a comforting smile as the now frantic maou tried to stop him.

"It's alright, Heika." His smile weakened as he saw the large puppy dog eyes Yuuri was giving him as he pleaded for the commander not to look.

Willing his gaze away from the adorable expression, and the kissable pout that presented itself on the oblivious maous lips, he couldn't help but bite his tongue as he saw what had had Yuuri so miffed. Where one side of the statue presented His Majesty delivering a kiss to a more than willing Wolfram, the other presented just the opposite with Wolfram embracing Yuuri and planting a smoldering kiss that left the maou week in the knees, or so it seemed, from the stone-Yuuri's kneeling position.

"Konrad!" Yuuri whined, waving one arm wildly at the statue and giving the commander a look that clearly said he wanted an explanation.

Behind them, Murata was left helplessly leaning back on a pillar trying hard to get his laughter under control.


End file.
